1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting spectral characteristics of multi-band moving objects that can be used for detecting and identifying objective spectral characteristics of time/space varying objects in fields of remote sensing, measurement and control, spectral analysis and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any objects with temperature higher than absolute zero can generate infrared radiation, and the higher the temperature, the bigger the energy comes out of the radiation, and the spectral characteristics curve of object is unique. Types of objects to be identified and capability of identifying can be increased if infrared spectral information and infrared imagery are integrated. Therefore, research and development of apparatus relating to spectral imaging are of great importance all over the world
At present, a frequently used image-spectrum apparatus integrates a multi-spectral scanner with a Fourier transformed infrared imaging spectrometer. The multi-spectral scanner is usually installed on aircraft, and the received instantaneous field of view move perpendicularly to the direction of flight by rotating scanning rotation mirror so as to realize scanning With forward movement of the aircraft, after the multi-spectral scanner finishes two-dimensional scanning, terrain scenes are scanned point by point and measured section by section to obtain multi-spectral remote sensing image information. The above method is rather suitable for non-real-time detection of static objects than for moving objects. The Fourier transformed infrared imaging spectrometer can provide abundant two-dimensional space information and third dimensional spectrum data, namely spectrum information can be extracted from every point in a two-dimensional space image. One sensor is shared by image and spectrum detection and the amount of information of signal processing is quite large, thereby it is impossible to achieve high spatial resolution and high time resolution at the same time, and the price is very high, which made it unacceptable for users.
In practical use, the spectra of static terrain scene and sky background need not to be obtained in real-time, instead, spectral characteristics need to be used in automatically detecting and identifying the moving objects or time-variant objects (regional area) in real-time such as plane in flight, ships on the sea, moving vehicle, fire hazard, explosion and so on.
There are several disadvantages with current spectrum imager in the automatic detection and spectrum recognition of moving objects and time-variant objects: firstly, they are not suitable for measuring spectrum of middle and regional area in view field; secondly, they fail to automatically track and measure the spectrum of multiple moving objects; thirdly, the existing apparatus are incapable of online processing and recognizing object spectrum; fourthly, performance speed is low and the price is high.